Lion's Pet
by SixPerfections
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella all alone to keep her safe. Little did they know that Victoria would come looking for revenge. She kidnaps Bella in hopes of drawing Edward out to rescue her. Little did the vampire and girl know they would be what each other needed to move on from a broken heart, even if the road there is a roughshod bumpy one. Bella/Victoria Femslash.


**A/N: Hello. I do not own blah blah blah, no money blah blah blah, let's gamble with kittens blah blah...**

**Story Warnings: This is a FEMSLASH story between Victoria/Bella. It is not a story completely made up of rainbows and sunshines. There will be some NON-CON and some physical violence though the latter will not be really graphic. This story won't be racy enough to be called a PWP story but there will be plenty of sexual content. I plan on a happy ending BUT the story probably won't look that way to you in the beginning. **

**This story is set some months after the Cullens leave Forks and Bella is left behind. During this time Victoria goes to Forks seeking revenge only to find a lone unprotected Bella. From there Victoria takes her and angst/romance/power games/sexual escapades ensue. Hope you enjoy. Format will be short chapters updated frequently. Reviews are encouraged. **

"Victoria," Laurent said to me, concern thick in his voice, "don't do this. You can't beat him, his talent is too strong, his clan is too strong. James would not want you to throw away your life for revenge. The risks are too great."

I stood looking out over the waters of the Salish sea. Anger and sorrow tormented me in that moment as they had from the moment I had first learned what had happened... James. My James.

"I have to Laurent," I said, hearing my voice crack with emotion. I would never have let anyone hear that kind of weakness from me except for James and Laurent. But James was gone.

"_Ma ami_, _s'il vous plaît _this is foolishness. If you really wish to do this let us take out time. Plan, find a weakness, strike the _bâtard _who killed James when we have the best chance of success. We can do this right. There is no reason to go into their territory, blind and alone. I can't bear the thought of you putting yourself in such needless danger _mon amour." _

I took a breath and exhaled, trying in vain to find some kind of calm. Of course what Laurent said made sense anyone could see that. But logic had little sway with me at the moment. I needed to hurt him, the one who took James away from him. The one who killed my love, who I was supposed to be with until the end of time. My guide. My mentor. My shining star.

Ripped away from me, _**stolen**_ from me by the one I would devote myself to destroying.

Edward Cullen.

I had to strike back. For James. For myself. I couldn't wait any longer.

I took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of the ocean, the salt tossed up and about by the wind and waves. James used to love the ocean. I grew to love the cold seas of this part of the world. They were beautiful, untamed, dangerous. Just like the two of us were together.

Just like I am still.

"Killing him would be too easy for him _mon ami_." I began, "I have no intention of facing him or any of his coven. I'm going to take from him what he took from me. I should be able to get to her without anyone being the wiser if I'm careful."

Laurent paused as if considering this. "The Swan child? You will strike at her?" asked Laurent, though by his tone he was just confirming what he already knew.

"That little _chienne, _yes," I replied.

We stood in silence for a few minutes looking over the ocean at Port Angeles in the distance. Long years of life make long silences comfortable especially between old friends. Still, I saw no sense in delaying any longer. Laurent must have sensed my intentions because he stepped up to me, grabbed my arm and gently turned me to face him.

He looked down at me with tenderness in his eyes. "At least let me come with you. James is lost, and I do not think I could bear to lose you as well. You are the only close, true family I have left in the world _mon chéri._"

Through my sorrow I managed a genuine, grateful smile. "I feel the same. Which is why I would not risk the both of us. Besides infiltrating their territory is safer for one vampire than for two... and I need to do this alone. For James," I said, my smile turning strained and losing its genuineness at saying his name.

Laurent searched my eyes with his. I think he saw that I would not be swayed and he reluctantly dipped his head conceding to my wishes. I think it cost him something and I loved him all the more for it.

He enveloped me in a tight hug and I returned it with equal enthusiasm, knowing there was a chance this might be the last time we ever saw each other.

"Be safe, _ya?_ And let me know when you are successful. I'd love to hear that you are not dead."

I gave a weary chuckle at his sense of humor. "I will _mon ami_. Don't worry I have no intention of letting those beast-suckers have the satisfaction of ending me. I'll call," I promised.

"You better," he said, pulling back from the hug with a worried but accepting look on his face.

I gave him one last grateful smile before stepping out of the circle of his arms.

With no further fanfare I ran and jumped into the ocean, swimming as fast as I could across the body of water to where my prey was awaiting me.

I would go to Washington and take my revenge.

I would go and get at least a little justice for what had been done to James.

I would hurt Edward Cullen the way that he had hurt me and mine.

I was going to kill Bella Swan.

I could hardly wait.


End file.
